Groovy
by stella-pegasi
Summary: After a harrowing day, Carter and Sheppard reminisce.


**Title: ****Groovy**

**Author: **stella_pegasi

**Rating: **K

**Genre(s): **Friendship

**Warnings: **None

**Spoilers: **SG-1: 1969 and SGA: Be All Our Sins Remembered

**Characters: **Samantha Carter, John Sheppard

**Word Count: **1,168

**Summary: **After a harrowing day, Carter and Sheppard reminisce.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Notes: **This started as a drabble, which is the introduction for this story, prompted by a Bingo Challenge on LiveJournal. However, I got a bit carried away, and continued on, writing this conversation between Sheppard and Carter. It is pure fluff, no whump, no action, just a couple of friends. Hope you enjoy.

I promise, Road Trip, the Vegas stopover is underway. I am actually making it two parts. The first part is almost completed…will post in a few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Groovy<strong>

_By stella_pegasi_

**Introduction**

Samantha Carter glanced at the time, 0130 hours. Leaning back in her chair, she exhaled deeply. After a long exhausting day, the Replicator threat was gone. Rodney's plan had worked, and the Asuran planet destroyed.

Yet she remained unsettled, knowing how dangerous the mission had been. Remembering something Daniel had given her, she pulled a small, leather photo-album from a drawer. Inside was a note from Daniel.

"When things get tough, don't forget, we've always survived. These pictures should remind you of that; besides, they'll make you laugh."

As she gazed at the photos, she smiled, whispering, "Daniel, thank you."

~~ooOoo~~

"Thought I'd find you here."

Samantha Carter, startled, looked up from the small, thin leather book in her hands, to see John Sheppard walk into her office. He lazily sank down in one of the armchairs, placing two squat glasses and a bottle of scotch on the glass table. Motioning for her to join him, he began to pour them both a drink.

"You are most definitely a night owl." She said as she sat down across from Sheppard.

"Do you ever sleep?"

He shrugged, running his hand through his spiky hair. "Most…some…nights; seems like a waste of time."

She chuckled, "Yeah, some nights I agree with you."

Sheppard took a sip of scotch, frowning slightly, "Hell of a day."

"Well, I have bigger days; blew up a sun once. This was just a planet."

Snickering, Sheppard grinned at her, "Yeah, you and McKay…blowing up the universe one solar system at a time."

She smiled and sipped her scotch, "We did good today, John; taking out the Replicators not only protects Pegasus but also protects Earth. The Asurans would have gone there."

"I know; just hard to put this all in perspective. Sometimes, I go to the southwest pier and look back at the city, stunned at being here. It's hard to wrap my head around what's happened to me. A few years ago, I was flying helos in Antarctica. Now I am flying alien jumpers in another galaxy. Not what I thought I would be doing."

"Me, neither, John; although I've been doing this longer than you have. I can tell you, I still have to stop and pinch myself just to convince myself that it's real, even with everything I've seen and done."

Both were silent for a moment, downing their drinks. Sam tipped her glass and Sheppard poured them both another scotch.

Stretching his long legs out, Sheppard rolled his neck, trying to loosen the tense muscles. "How do you do it, Sam? How do you keep grounded?"

She laughed, "Funny you should ask. Daniel gave me this before I left Cheyenne Mountain to take command here. I was just looking at it." She held up the small book, which she was still holding. "We had a mission early on that was affected by a solar flare and sent us back to 1969."

Sheppard nodded, "I read that mission report; pretty hairy situation. Good thing you ran into General Hammond."

"Yeah, it was. You read about the young couple we ran into?" Sheppard nodded, and Sam continued, "You read O'Neill's report?" He nodded again.

"Well, Jack's report didn't tell everything. The couple we met, Michael and Jenny, were on their way to Woodstock in an old school bus they had turned into a camper. They didn't know at the time that the music fest they were going to would turn out to be what it did. They were the consummate hippies, tie-dyed clothes, long hair, no doubt some 'Mary-Jane' was hidden somewhere on the bus. The bus…" she paused, laughing, "the bus was painted in psychedelic images and had a peace sign as a hood ornament. They were great kids and they really helped us. We might not have made it home without them."

She handed the small photo album to Sheppard, "These are pictures that Jenny took of us. She had a Polaroid camera and she took lots of shots. Daniel took the one of her and Michael. The pictures have faded a bit over the years, but you can still see how vibrant the colors were. We found out later that Michael was entering the Army right after Woodstock; he was drafted. I didn't know until I was assigned here that Daniel must have gotten copies of the pictures from Jenny, or maybe he asked for them. I don't know. There's a message slipped in the front sleeve. Daniel wanted me to have these. He thought that when I thought all was lost, or almost lost, I could look at these pictures and remember the bad things that we got through. Besides, he wrote…seeing all of us in hippie garb would make me laugh."

Sheppard thumbed through the pictures, laughing and commenting on each one. "Whoa, that bus is psychedelic, very groovy." He turned the page, "Is that Teal'c with O'Neill? Oh, don't let Ronon see these; he would so give Teal'c a hard time." They both laughed in agreement.

Sheppard got to the picture of Samantha, "If you don't mind my commenting, Colonel Carter; you were one hot hippie chick. Love the rose colored glasses."

"I don't mind, colonel," she grinned, a bit embarrassed. "I just wish I could look at the world through those glasses again."

"Yeah, that would be nice. I can't get over Teal'c; he looks so young here. Daniel, well, he doesn't really look any different from today's Daniel, does he? Only the hair is shorter."

She chuckled, "No; he doesn't."

"O'Neill; he looks really….uh…out of place."

Samantha laughed loudly, "That is an understatement. He was definitely out of his league, but he grew fond of those kids. We all did."

"Did you ever check up on them, see what happened to them?"

"Daniel did. He found them in Bellevue, Washington. Michael was wounded in Viet Nam, but survived. He and Jenny married after he came home and had two kids. Daniel discovered that Michael was involved in the beginnings of the development of computers and joined Microsoft. They have ended up very well off, but Daniel said that they were still a bit Hippie-like. I'm happy for them."

"Too bad you can't see them."

"That's for certain, John. They have stayed in our thoughts all these years. They never knew how much they helped us." She sighed, "Daniel was right; these pictures do make me feel better."

"Good man, our Daniel Jackson," Sheppard remarked and Samantha smiled.

They finished their drinks and Sheppard decided he could finally sleep. He left Sam sitting in the chair, gazing at the pictures from 1969.

A couple of days later, Samantha walked into her office after the morning briefing to find a small package lying on her desk. She opened the narrow box, discovering a pair of wire-rimmed glasses with rose-colored lens. A warm smile crossed her face; she had no doubts as to who left the glasses on her desk. Samantha Carter considered herself lucky; there were good men everywhere.

_The end…_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading…as I said a little bit of fluff. I'd love to hear if you like it or not.<p>

Thanks, as always!


End file.
